


I'll Give You What You Like

by losthgirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, Drug Use, M/M, Noah et Will sont défoncés h24, bonne lecture quand même, c'est un texte tordu, enfin pas vraiment, homosexualité (of course), je rigole même pas, je sais plus quoi mettre, je vous aurai prévenu, kinda depressed, relation tordue, ça dépend du point de vue en fait
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthgirl/pseuds/losthgirl
Summary: Noah et William sont autant brisé l'un que l'autre, et ils se trouvent par pur hasard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte il y a peut-être un mois (je sais plus du tout en fait) sur google docs, et de base je ne comptais pas le poster, puis après je me suis dit pourquoi pas, je ne risque pas grand chose. C'est un texte tordu que j'ai écrit après avoir entendu I'll Give You What You Like d'Avril Lavigne, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez le texte. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rF-_4vwiMs je vous donne même le lien tellement je suis gentille)
> 
> C'est vraiment tordu, je vous préviens. 
> 
> (J'ai pas relu, donc je sais pas si y'a des fautes, mais j'ai la flemme, sorry)

I'll Give You What You Like

 

 

Noah avala son verre comme s’il contenait de l’eau et non de la tequila pure, et soupira. C’était toujours la même chose. Il venait aux soirées dans l’espoir d’avoir un tant soi peu de nouveauté dans sa vie si monotone, et se retrouvait assis sur le meuble de la cuisine avec une bouteille de tequila dans sa main – cette fois si, c’était un verre, mais la bouteille était juste à côté. Noah regarda le plafond. Ça devait être sa cinquième soirée ? Sixième ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait arrêté de compter quand il s’était retrouvé bourré dans le lit d’un inconnu dans une maison inconnue – mais cela devait sûrement être quelqu’un de la fac – avec un inconnu à côté de lui la veille. Il lui semblait qu’il s’agissait ici de sa cinquième soirée en deux semaines. Peut-être que c’était trop, mais lui s’en foutait. Partout où il y avait de l’alcool, Noah était dans les parages.

 

Mais il était toujours seul. Ou accompagné de sa bouteille de tequila. C’était toujours de la tequila. La vodka le rendait malade, et on ne parlait même pas du jäger ou du rhum. Il avait des trous noirs quand il en buvait, et il détestait ne pas se souvenir d’une soirée, même si elle était ennuyante à souhait.

 

Et Dieu que cette soirée était ennuyante. Il était à peine deux heures du matin et tout le monde était déjà à moitié mort affalé par terre. Ce n’était pas drôle. Et puis tout le monde venait pour la même chose : pour l’ambiance. Mais Noah ça, ça l’énervait, parce que personne ne comprenait que l’ambiance dans les fêtes était toujours nulle à chier. Le seul point positif était l’alcool à profusion. Et l’herbe, quand quelqu’un en amenait. Là, il n’y en avait pas, et Noah avait envie de se tirer une balle. Parce qu’il était seul et qu’il s’emmerdait comme un rat mort.

 

Alors il but un autre verre. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à boire au goulot, ayant déjà oublié pourquoi il buvait autant. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il en avait juste _marre._ Marre de la vie.

 

C’est à ce moment là que quelqu’un arriva dans la cuisine, dans le but de se resservir un verre, et s’étonna de voir Noah boire ainsi. Noah, qui posa sa bouteille et regarda le nouveau venu avec un sourire en coin.

 

– Miracle, y’en a un qui est vivant.

 

Le jeune homme eut alors un rire interloqué et souleva ses sourcils.

 

– Tu dois te sentir affreusement seul pour boire comme ça.

– J’suis pas tout seul, j’ai ma bouteille.

– Ouais, c’est bien ce que je dis.

 

Noah haussa les épaules et lui tendit la bouteille.

 

– T’en veux ?

– Et pas qu’un peu, dit l’autre en commençant à boire.

 

Et sans trop savoir comment, ni exactement combien de temps après, Noah se retrouva appuyé contre le mur d’une chambre, les lèvres de l’inconnu sur son cou.

 

Encore un autre. Mais ça, il s’en foutait, parce que ça lui donnait ce qu’il voulait. Un moyen pour oublier que sa vie c’était de la merde.

 

Alors bien qu’il ne ressente absolument rien quand les lèvres de l’autre gars – dont il avait oublié de demander le nom – descendirent sur ses clavicules, ni quand son t-shirt lui fut enlevé et que des baisers commencèrent à être parsemés partout sur son torse, il ne dit rien. Il se laissa faire. Il se laissa faire quand l’autre lui enleva son pantalon, il se laissa faire quand l’autre s’enfonça en lui, il se laissa faire quand l’autre commença ses vas et viens, il se laissa faire quand il sentit sa semence en lui. Il se laissait tout le temps faire, parce que ça lui donnait un moyen de penser à autre chose qu’au vide présent continuellement dans sa vie, vide qui n’était comblé qu’avec de l’alcool ou une drogue quelconque. Ou du sexe.

 

L’autre se retira et se coucha à côté de lui, étant trop bourré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait clocher chez Noah, et s’endormit. Noah, quant à lui, resta les yeux ouverts toute la nuit à regarder le plafond, et partit au petit matin.

 

Comme à chaque fois.

 

***

 

Noah était en cours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y allait encore, ni comment il avait eu la force de se lever ce matin-là et de sortir alors que la veille il s’était encore retrouvé dans le lit d’un gars qu’il ne connaissait pas avec une magnifique gueule de bois. Mais il l’avait fait, parce que c’était toujours mieux que de voir l’espoir dans les yeux de son coup d’un soir. Ça lui arrivait tout le temps, de les voir espérer. Et Noah détestait ça. Parce qu’il allait devoir le briser. Mais aussi, si les autres comprennaient que Noah n’était pas une personne qui s’attachait aux gens, ça n’arriverait pas.

 

Quand il était arrivé chez lui, il s’était changé, avait rempli son thermos puis était allé en cours.

 

Mais cela faisaient maintenant plus d’une heure qu’ils avaient commencés, et Noah n’avait absolument rien écouté. Il était trop occupé à chercher son autre coup.

 

C’était pour ça qu’il venait en cours, en réalité. Pour trouver quelqu’un avec qui coucher. Mais ce matin, il ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant.

 

Il ouvrit son thermos et commença à boire le liquide qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. De la tequila. Encore et toujours. Il en buvait tout le temps, il n’allait pas arrêter de le faire parce qu’il avait des choses à faire. En posant sa “boisson” il sentit un regard sur lui, alors il détourna les yeux, et tomba dans ceux d’un autre étudiant. Et ils se regardèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. _Intensément._

 

Noah sourit puis sortit après avoir rangé ses affaires. Il se posa contre le mur et attendit.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans les toilettes, pas seul, et à moitié nu.

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois. Ce ne sera pas la dernière.

 

***

  


Noah ouvrit la porte du café, soupirant au courant d’air chaud qui lui arriva dessus au moment où il entra. Il se frotta la nuque et se pinça l’arrête de son nez, dans l’espoir que la douleur parte un peu. Il avait une gueule de bois. Encore. Gueule de bois qu’il aurait très bien supporté s’il avait pris un médicament. Mais il se trouvait qu’il n’en avait plus ; il s’était donc retrouvé dehors un samedi à huit heures du matin au lieu de dormir, et d’oublier. Ou du moins, essayer d’oublier.

 

Après dix bonnes minutes à faire la queue – pourquoi y’avait-il autant de monde dans un café à huit heure du matin ? – il amena son goblet vers sa bouche pour boire. Il n’eut cependant le temps de ne rien faire puisqu’il se fit bousculer, et tout le contenu de sa boisson tomba par terre.

 

– Mais vous vous foutez d'ma gueule, bordel.

– Je suis désolé… Je t’avais pas vu.

 

Noah releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus pour lui dire qu’il avait ruiné sa journée – il s’en foutait d'exagérer, il était en colère – mais s’arrêta quand il vit les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui. Ils étaient vides. Comme les siens.

 

Il soupira, et décida de laisser tomber.

 

– C’est pas grave. Au moins il n’est pas sur mes habits.

 

Le jeune homme ne sourit pas. Noah le regarda. Lui aussi. Étrange ambiance.

 

Noah allait ouvrir la bouche quand le jeune homme lui tendit un billet.

 

– Pour rembourser le café gâché.

– Merci… Je suppose.

– Je m’appelle William.

– Noah.

 

***

 

A peine Noah mit un pied à l’intérieur de la maison qu’il se retrouvait avec un verre dans les mains. Il renifla. Vodka. Nope, pas pour lui. Il partit alors à la cuisine à la recherche de l’amour de sa vie : la tequila. En se servant un verre, il leva les yeux et croisa quelqu’un qu’il était sûr avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Mais où ? Il haussa les épaules, et retourna à ses occupations.

 

Trois heures plus tard, cinq shots de tequila, et quatres – si ce n’était plus – cocktails, Noah tenait encore debout, et allait étrangement bien pour quelqu’un qui avait bu autant en si peu de temps. Mais, vous me direz, à force de boire tout le temps, on s’habitue à la chose, et notre foie devient plus résistant.

 

Noah était très difficilement bourré. Il devenait de plus en plus résistant à la tequila, et étant donné que c’était à peu près la seule chose qu’il supportait de boire, il choisissait souvent de finir la soirée à l’herbe. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’y en avait pas, et Noah ne voulait qu’une chose : se défoncer au point de ne plus savoir marcher, et de trouver quelqu’un pour la nuit.

 

Il sourit alors avec bonheur – le plus dont il pouvait faire preuve, en tout cas – quand il vit une main avec deux pilules blanches. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur le gars de tout à l’heure. Il savait qu’il l’avait déjà vu.

 

– Je t’ai déjà vu, toi. Plusieurs fois.

– En soirée. C’est moi qui amène l’herbe. Et je t’ai fait renverser ton café.

 

Voilà. C’était le mec du café. Comment il s’appellait, déjà ? Will ? Ou c’était peut-être Liam ? Noah laissa tomber. Il avait de la drogue. C’était le plus important.

 

– C’est quoi ?

– Ecsta. Prends, t’as l’air d’en avoir besoin.

 

Noah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit les pilules dans ses mains et les avala avec son reste de boisson. Ce n’était peut-être pas un bon mélange, mais il s’en foutait. C’était même mieux, ça allait le défoncer encore plus.

 

– J’ai oublié ton nom.

– William.

– Cool. Noah.

– Je sais.  

– Cool.

 

Et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Très longtemps. Et intensément. Et tous les gens autour d’eux pouvaient sentir la tension sexuelle qui émanait d’eux.

 

– Ça te dit, d’aller ailleurs ?

 

Savoir lequel des deux avait posé la question n’importait pas. Savoir qui menait l’autre dans une chambre à l’étage n’importait pas non plus. Ce qui importait, c’était que quand William commença à embrasser Noah, à embrasser ses lèvres, son cou, ses clavicules, son ventre, il avait du plaisir. Noah ressentait quelque chose au toucher de William.

 

Peut-être que c’était la drogue. Peut-être que c’était William. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais.

 

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Noah décida de prendre les choses en main. Il poussa William contre le mur, l’embrassa avec force, le déshabilla. Le guida à l’intérieur de lui. Toujours en l’embrassant. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient pas. Ou plus.

 

Et quand William jouit enfin, Noah était dans le même état que lui. Défoncé, et épuisé.

 

Le lendemain, William était partit. Noah s’en foutait.

 

***

 

Ils se croisaient sans arrêt. En soirée. En ville. A la fac. Et c’était éprouvant pour Noah. Parce qu’il détestait croiser ses coups d’un soir. Mais ils finissaient toujours par coucher ensemble. Et encore, et encore. Parce que c’était _bon_. Et addictif. Et puis William avait toujours quelque chose sur lui. Noah n’allait jamais refuser une occasion pareille. Alors ils couchaient ensemble. Et se revoyaient. Encore et encore. Et ils couchaient encore ensemble. Noah finit par laisser tomber les coups à la fac. Il préférait William.

 

William qui était lui aussi tout le temps défoncé. William qui buvait tout le temps lui aussi. William qui, il l’avait appris lors d’une soirée, était aussi brisé que lui, et avait une vie aussi merdique que la sienne. Ils n’avaient rien dit de plus, et avaient couché ensemble.

 

C’était devenu une habitude, maintenant. Ça aurait peut-être dû inquiéter Noah. Mais il s’en foutait. Parce qu’avec lui, c’était bon. Et avec lui, il oubliait. Parce que William était un dieu du sexe, qui ferait oublier n’importe quoi à n’importe qui.

 

***

 

Noah était devenu accro. Dépendant. Pas à William en lui-même. A la drogue qu’il lui donnait. Au sexe avec lui. A ce que son corps ressentait quand ils couchaient ensemble.

 

C’en était de même pour William.

 

Noah n’était pas le soleil de William, tout comme William n’était pas l’amour de la vie de Noah. Ils étaient la drogue de l’autre. Et ça leur convenait. Parce qu’ils oubliaient.

 

Mais, Noah se rendit bientôt compte que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée d’être défoncé tout le temps. L’alcool, il pouvait gérér. La drogue, c’était plus difficile. Mais il en avait tellement besoin. Et jamais il ne pourrait décider de partir un jour.

 

Chaque jour c’était la même chose. William s’amusait à ne rien donner à Noah jusqu’à ce qu’il le supplie.

 

– Donnes-en moi. Et je te donnerai ce que tu veux.

 

Alors William donnait une – ou plusieurs – pilule à Noah. Et Noah le laissait faire ce qu’il voulait avec son corps, toujours en étant défoncé, mais consentant.

 

C’était tordu. C’était toxique. Mais c’était eux. Et c’était bon.

 

***

 

Un jour, Noah se demandait si l’amour ressemblait à ça. Ce sentiment de dépendance envers l’autre et ce qu’il possédait. Ce sentiment de satisfaction constante quand l’autre lui donnait ce qu’il voulait, qu’importe ce que c’était. Ce sentiment de plénitude quand l’autre était en lui. Peut-être qu’un jour, il connaîtrait vraiment ce sentiment.

 

Et puis Noah se rappelait que l’amour ce n’était pas fait pour lui.

 

Noah et William n’étaient pas amoureux. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c’était, et n’étaient pas fait pour ça.

 

***

 

Noah arriva seul à la fête. Ce n’était pas la première fois, et ça ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois. Il s’était encore disputé avec William. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, de toute façon.

 

William était resté chez eux. Il avait tout pour être bien là-bas de toute façon. Mais Noah avait besoin de sortir. Il était en train d’étouffer. Alors il était allé à cette soirée que quelqu’un de la fac organisait pour une raison obscure.

 

Noah avait emménagé chez William. C’était plus simple pour eux deux. Noah était à proximité de William quand il le voulait, et la drogue était toujours dans la même pièce que Noah. Leur relation, qu’importe ce que c’était, était toxique. Ils le savaient très bien. Mais jamais ils décideraient de laisser passer ça. Ils en avaient trop besoin. Ça leur faisait oublier. Au moins un peu.

 

Noah croisa un ancien coup d’un soir. Il était complètement bourré. L’autre aussi. Ils s’embrassèrent. Mais quelque chose clochait. L’homme en face de lui avait beau avoir plus ou moins le même physique que William, ce n’était pas lui. Alors il rentra. Il s’excusa. Et ils couchèrent ensemble.

 

Leur disputes finissaient toujours comme ça. Tout était toujours comme ça, entre eux. Une relation bizarre dans laquelle ils faisaient tous deux ce que bon leur semblait, mais au final, ils revenaient toujours l’un vers l’autre. Parce qu’ils étaient _accros_ et parce qu’ils se donnaient toujours ce dont ils avaient besoin et ce qu’ils voulaient.

 

William disait à Noah qu’il était le seul quand il le lui demandait. Mais tout deux savaient que c’était un mensonge. C’était juste un moyen de rassurer l’autre.

 

William et Noah n’étaient plus jamais seuls. Mais, contradictoirement, ils l’étaient plus qu’avant.

 

Ils vivaient ensemble. Couchaient ensemble. Étaient dans une relation, aussi bizarre soit-elle. Mais c’était tout.

 

***

 

Noah ne savait pas s’il était plus ou moins brisé maintenant qu’il avait William dans sa vie. Mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

 

Il avait fait son sac. Il partait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Leur relation était tout sauf quelque chose de bien. Pour eux deux. Ils se noyaient. Et il fallait que quelqu’un parte afin de ne pas faire couler l’autre. Noah avait décidé qu’il serait cette personne.

 

Il regarda William dormir pour la dernière fois. Il ne le reverrait plus. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, qu’il ouvrit.

 

Il allait partir. Mais il entendit des pas derrière lui. Puis c’était la voix de William.

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je pars.

 

William se rapprocha un peu, frottant ses yeux à cause de la lumière du jour. Il avait une gueule de bois. Pour changer.

 

– Tu ne peux pas.

– Il le faut.

– On a besoin l’un de l’autre.

– Je sais.

 

Noah ferma les yeux et soupira.

 

– Mais il le faut. C’est mieux comme ça.

– Pars pas.

– Donne-moi une bonne raison. Et je resterai.

 

William ne réfléchit que quelques secondes. Noah savait déjà comment allait se dérouler la suite. Ils se connaissaient trop bien.

 

– Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

– Je sais. Je ne le suis pas non plus.

– Je ne te briserai jamais. Et tu auras toujours ce que tu voudras.

 

Noah posa son sac.

 

– Alors je te donnerai ce que tu veux aussi.


End file.
